The Unknown Unsub
by Awesomeness-xxx
Summary: The BAU are investigating 3 murders of teenage girls is the past month what they don't know is that the Unsub also likes Geeky, Smart and sexy men.
1. Getting the Mission

**Hello to people reading this story. I am sorry to say that I am English and am from England and have never been to America so the American facts are from Google, so if I have anything wrong please tell me and I will correct it.**

The whole group were sitting around the round table waiting for Garcia to tell them their latest case. Morgan was talking to Reid about the baseball match he saw, Rossi was working on another book about sadist killers and by the look on his face he was pleased by what he has written. Prentiss and JJ were talking about what Henry was up to at school whilst Hotch was texting Beth

"Hello my lovelies do not fret your newest mission, should you choose to accept it has arrived" Garcia said walking in with bright red hair and a flowery dress. She sat down nearest the screen

"Of course baby girl, always love when we do mission impossible" Morgan said winking at Garcia, Reid turns and raises an eyebrow at Morgan questioning his actions towards Garcia

"What is it Garcia?" Hotch says impatiently still checking his phone

"2 days ago a girl called Olivia Morner turned up dead in a farmer's field in Arizona Phoenix. She was 16 years old and was like the perfect kid. She had straight A's, athletic and was head cheerleader.

Her parents say she left for school at 8am and her school said she never turned up. This was the 3rd girl to go missing and turn up dead 2 days later in a month.

"How did she die" JJ asked questionably

"All the girls died of a shot to the head, but they were also shot in the chest" Garcia said frowning at the topic she was talking about

"A shot to the head means that the Unsub was making the sure she couldn't survive and the chest shot proves that"

"The percentage of head shots in Arizona is 10% but chest shots is 52%, only a few are both" Reid said factually

"A few you don't know an exact amount" Prentiss asked Reid

"16% are both" he said to the team "I am trying to be more casual" he said directing it at Prentiss

"It's not working" Emily said in return.

"Wheels up in 30" Hotch said to the whole team.


	2. Arriving in the heat

The team picks up their tablets and Reid picked up his paper copy and walked out the door.

Garcia walked into her sanctuary of computers and email whilst the rest of the team were boarding the plan getting ready for their 24 hour flight.

Throughout the flight the team discussed the homicide with Garcia also sharing her facts she has found out on her computer system.

**Time Jump WOOOSH**

"It is soooooo hot, I am sweating through my shirt" Reid complained to JJ as they were stepping into the air conditioned hotel entrance

"You grew up in Las Vegas isn't it always this hot" JJ argued with Reid. Reid signed

" Yes but we have been living in Virginia for 4 years and my body has gotten used to the weather so that now I go to a hot state my body has trouble getting used to it. It is called temperature deprivation **(Made up** term) and it is a serious matter" Reid said looking at JJ with a serious look playing upon his face.

"Right whatever" JJ says and walks to the rest of the team who have collected themselves in Garcia and Morgan's room.

"In The Morning JJ and Prentiss you are going to the Phoenix police station to talk to the parents and set up shop whilst Morgan and Reid visit the crime screens and Dave and I will go to the Morgue to see if the Bodies had anything else happen to them" Hotch said looking at every member of his team individually

"Get a good night of sleep we will be up for a long time after today" Hotch said standing up

"I wouldn't be getting any sleep if I was sleeping in the same room as Derek Morgan sweating next to me" Garcia said fanning herself with the case file

"Oh, baby girl I love when you talk dirty, if only you were here so I could indulge myself in the white whipped cream of Penelope Garcia" Said in reply winking at the webcam

"Oh Derek I am tempted to get the first flight to Phoenix just to taste the chocolate" Garcia said smiling.

"Guys seriously stop you are creeping Reid out" as the team all but Rossi and Hotch turn to look at Reid who is hugging his knees and rocking back and forth

" I am never getting that out of my head, seriously I have an identic memory" Reid said pulling himself to his feet and slowly shuffling away muting that he is mind has been ruined my images of Garcia and Moran.

The rest of the team splint up and went to their own rooms to sleep off their jetlag and get ready for the days of sleepless nights to come.


	3. Reid and Morgan

**Morgan and Reid**

"This is where the first and second victim were found the 3rd was 100 yards west from here.

" Police detective Moran said looking at the two men and pointing to the ground. "They were all placed in the foetal position, does that mean anything" he said looking promisingly at the two men.

"It could mean he felt remorse for the victims, that he took time to put them into the position" Morgan said informed

"Sometimes, when a person has suffered extreme physical or psychological trauma, they will assume the foetal position or a similar position in which the back is curved forward, the legs are brought up as tightly against the abdomen as possible, the head is bowed as close to the abdomen as possible, and the arms are wrapped around the head to prevent further trauma"

Reid said looking round the field "What time of day did the farmer find the body?" Reid asked the detective

"Um around noon I think, you can ask him, he's over there with his wife" The detective said nodding his head in the direction of the farmer

"Okay, hello Mr and Mrs Brown how are you under the circumstances" Morgan asked kindly

"Were fine" Mrs Brown said looking sad

"What are you growing in your field" Morgan asked getting his notepad out and pen.

"We grow Wheat and hay, the Hay is for the horses and cows we have in the field over the hedge over there" He said pointing in the direction of the other field

"and the Wheat is taken to a nearby shops who sell it in bulk to the big supermarkets" He said looking at his wife "Shops want more wheat because it is high in nutrients" He said looking at the two agents

"Actually in today's society, the levels of nutrients that we actually get in most wheat products are very minimal, if at all present. This is because of the processing that the wheat goes through.

"REID"

"To obtain the full amounts of nutrients present in the wheat grain, it is best to eat it as unprocessed as possible, hence the reason why we talk about eating whole grains."

"When I say Reid, it means SHUT UP" Morgan said raising both eyebrows and shaking his head

"Sorry Mr and Mrs Brown, sometimes my brain just spills everything it knows to whoever is listening" Reid said looking apologetic

"Reid go count the cows and Horses in the other field" Morgan said disciplining his partner in crime

"Sorry guys" Morgan said "He doesn't know when to shut up"


	4. Rossi, Hotch, JJ and Prentiss

**Dave and Hotch**

"So how are you and Beth" Dave said starting a conversation on the car journey to the morgue

"Really Dave, you want to talk about Beth and I, Fine we are just fine." Hotch said sighing and looking out the window

"Come on Talk to me about it" Dave said looking sincere

"Jack loves her like his really mother and asked me..." Hotch said stopping mid-sentence

"Asked you what?" Dave asked intrigued

"If I was going to marry her" Hotch said looking at Dave "What do you say to a 7 year old boy about the confusingness of relationships" **(Yes made up word)**

"What did you say" Dave asked

"I said that I am unsure and he looked at me kind of upset" Hotch said as Dave pulled in to a parking space

"Well I think you need to think about, what is going to happen to Jack if you and Beth do split up and if you love her enough, ask her the big question and stop being a pussy about it." Dave said getting out the car and walking into the morgue, whilst Hotch just sat their staring at the retracting figure

"Hello Steph, how have you been" Dave said kissing Steph's cheek and giving her a hug. Hotch walked in and stood next the body and waited for Dave to finish his cuddling with his new companion.

"Okay so what happened to the body before she died" Hotch said

"Well there was no sexual contact at all, but there was a lot of drug use and poisonous liquid that was consumed. The 2nd girl's stomach was completely dissolved as was the liver and the kidney's has some very bad scaring. Must have been so painful" Steph looking morosely

"What was consumed" Dave asked

"Bleach arsenic, cyanide, methanol, gasoline, lighter fluid, furniture polish, and lamp oil and the drug used was Xanax. This knocked all of the poor girls out so that the killer could get them under control and to the place where he is hiding them." Steph said shaking her head and looking down. The gun shots were done post mortem, it's such a shame they were pretty girls" Steph said smiling sadly.

"Thanks Steph, helped a lot" Dave said walking out with Hotch. Hotch pulls out his phone and calls Garcia

"Hello boss man what can I do for ya" Garcia said is a cheerful tone

"Can you see how many deaths have been in the past 5 years for poisonous liquid consumption?"

"Of course I can my fine fellow. Hit ya back in 5 mins." Garcia said hanging up

"What do you think" Hotch asked Dave

"I think we have an experimental killer, he is almost trying to see which poison is better for killing and which aren't.

**JJ and Prentiss **

"Hello, I'm detective White you must be agent Jareau" the police man said shaking JJ's hand

"Yes we are the agents from the FBI and this is SSA Prentiss" JJ said introducing Emily whilst she shook his hand

"We have a room set up for you in the back with air conditioning, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask any members of my team" the detective said leading the way to the room.

The wall were a pale green colour with a large T.V and a big white board which already had some of the information from the case on it.

"Is it just the two of you" One of the police men said walking into the room holding a cup of coffee

"The rest of the team are talking to the farmer who found the bodies and the morgue director about what happened to the bodies." JJ said looking at the cup promisingly

"Oh, okay. " The police men said "The coffee machine is round the corner on the right" He said laughing at the two FBI agents nearly dying of desperation for coffee.

"Thank you" Prentiss said almost running out the door

JJ started sticking up pictures of the bodies onto the whiteboard until she got a call from Hotch

"JJ can you get everyone back to the police station so we can discuss the killings" Hotch said in his deep voice

"Of course Hotch" JJ said hanging up and then called Reid's phone

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello JJ what do you need" Reid said intrigued "Hotch wants everyone back to the station so be back soon" JJ said to Reid "Okay we are getting into the car now, will be there in about 15 minutes, Bye" Reid said hanging up

* * *

AN: I may not be updating next week as i am going on one of my holidays, but if i do it will be a short chapter. This is my longest chapter yet, so tell me if it is better than my short chapters.


End file.
